Free
by Cali-is-my-home
Summary: Beatrice and Caleb Prior had an unfair family. Caleb was treated as king while Beatrice was treated like dirt. But all that changes when they run away. Finally they make their way to Aunt Tori's house and meet new friends and the good-looking number boy, Four. Follow Tris and Caleb on rocky path of never-ending mysteries and drama.
1. Run away to Tori

**Wassup guys? So I decided to make this story and you probably read the summary so here it goes and also give my other story I Forgive You as well.**

**I decided to start with Caleb's POV**

**Caleb's POV**

I was tired, frustrated with my life. My parents treat me like a miracle. Beatrice though, they treat her like dirt. When I was born, the doctors found Beatrice. Apparently I was blocking her, so they were surprised. But not a good surprised. Beatrice was the best twin sister I could ask for. We were inseparable at birth, so naturally I was overprotective of her. When we turned twelve, my parents got me toy helicopters, cars and other boy stuff. Beatrice well she got cheap dolls and diaries. Thats it. No clothes, make-up, shoes, stuff that a twelve year old girl would like. Christmas I got a DS and all the Pokemon games. I had to share with Beatrice secretly. Why? Because our 'parents' did not care for her. The worst part of it, is that they don't even feed her!

So today, my parents went on a business trip. I took the chance so that Beatrice and I could get out of here. We packed all our belongings and some food and ran away. We are finally free. Together we walked away from the city of Springfield and made our way to Chicago. Our Aunt Tori lives there. I remember the day she came to visit and noticed the way our 'parents' treated Beatrice.

~FLASHBACK~

"Psst, Caleb!" Tori said. "What?"

"Do your parents actually do that to her?"She said while searching my eyes as if the answers were there.

"Yes" I mumbled.

"Thats horrible! Listen Caleb, you have to think about Beatrice and for yourself. So when things get out of hand, come to Chicago with me ok?"

I nod "Thanks Tori"

She smiled "No problem kiddo"

END OF FLASHBACK~

Ever since then, I've been warning Beatrice that one day we will leave together.

"Caleb, are we there yet?"she says snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked at the map.

"Ummm, oh we should be on her street any minute now"

We continue on the sidewalk until we see the sign that says Dauntless Dr.

"FINALLY IT TOOK FIVE HOURS BUT NOW ITS WORTH IT!" Beatrice shouts.

I smile. Now We can actually be happy. We race to Tori's door. I have to admit her house is pretty big. It's at least five stories high. The front lawn is beautiful. Perfectly cut grass a water fountain and a red ferrari parked in the driveway in front of a huge garage door. I gather all my courage and knock.

"COMING!" someone inside shouts.

We are greeted by Tori at the door.

She gasps "Beatrice, Caleb its so nice to see you guys! What brings you here.

"Caleb and I decided to run away from _them_ " Beatrice shudders.

Tori nods "And you two need a place don't you"

We nod sheepishly.

"Of course guys, you can stay here but you two have to work got that?"

We nod again.

"Well come on in or are you gonna live outside?" she smirks.

We step inside and my mind is blown away.

The entrance has a huge staicase and elevator. The living room has three huge sofas, two recliners. a coffee table, and 54 inch flat screen TV and a chandelier on the ceiling. Her kitchen is also huge. It has a gigantic fridge, stove, oven, microwave and dining room has a table that could fit twelve people.

"Your house is amazing Tori!" Beatrice squeals. Her room was tiny, so she was not exposed to luxaries.

"Oh it's nothing. So Caleb you'll have the third floor it has your room, a library, lab, and office. Beatrice you'll have the fourth floor it has your room, a studio,party room, and another room, you could put or do whatever you'd like in that room" she explains and finishes off smiling.

"You had our rooms ready?" Beatrice and I exclaim in unison.

"Of course I've been waiting for you guys because the way your parents treated you guys it didn't make sense, it was like torture. How did you guys stand that?"

"Well it wasn't easy I mean I was so close to killing myself but Caleb helped me,we got through it together" Beatrice gives me a small smile.

"Thats in the past now though. Lets get you guys settled in shall we?" Tori says.

I get to my room. It has blue walls and a king size blue bed and comforter. I put my clothes away and make my way to Beatrice's room. She has black and grey walls. A black and grey bed and comforter. She's looking through her Iphone 4 I gave her, Since our parents didn't give Beatrice any thing I gave her my Iphone when they got me an Iphone 5. She looks up.

"Hey Caleb. How do you like your room or floor?"she asks. Always selfless.

"Its fine. How do you like yours?"

"Its great! Its better than anything I've received before"

I smile. "I'm glad to hear that." Beatrice and I look identical except for her eyes. She has striking blue grey eyes. But she calls them boring and dull. Our 'parents' made Beatrice think poorly about herself. So she wore baggy clothes all the time which is the only thing I'm glad about because she won't become one of those girls that wear little clothing. Anyway I have bright green eyes from my 'dad'. Other than that we both have brown/blonde hair, pale skin, and we both have a habit of selflessness. I snap out of my thoughts when a boy in the doorway. He has blue eyes, short brown hair, and is not too muscular.

"Oh sorry if I interrupted anything, I umm came to tell you that dinner is ready" he said awkwardly. Beatrice and I exchange break into laughter.

"Don't worry man, s-she i-is my sis-sister" I say trying to contain my laugh. His cheeks redden.

"Oh! Umm sorry I just assumed that you two were you know but anyway, I'm Four" he says offering his hand to shake.

I shake it "Caleb"

Beatrice comes and shakes his hand too. "Beatrice but feel free to call me Tris" she says.

"Well Tris and Caleb welcome to our family. Shall we go to dinner?" We all make our way downstairs and we are greeted by…..

**Well did you like or dislike? PLEASE review,favorite and follow!**


	2. Welcome

**JUST TO CLARIFY- So when Four said "Welcome to our family" he is not related to them but he rents a room in Tori's mansion. And to Tori he is a son she never Four she is the mom he has always Tris and Caleb are 16 lets go on with the story shall we?**

**Tris's POV**

"Well Tris and Caleb welcome to our family. Shall we go to dinner?" Four said. Caleb and I follow Four down the stairs.

"UGGHHH! I should've used the elevator!" I complain.I feel like I might faint right here. Caleb is panting. Four on the other hand, is barely breaking a sweat.

"You get used to it after awhile, trust me" Four says.

Finally we reach the bottom. And guess what? I slipped. ON THE STAIRS! But it was worth it, you know why? Cause Four caught me! Calm down Tris you just met him! But he is sooooo hot and nice and funny! Ugghh curse my parents for not letting me have a social life!

"Whoa! Are you ok?" Four says.

"Yeah I'm fine. Umm thanks for uh catching me"

"No problem" I stare into his deep, mysterious, blue eyes. While he stares into my dull, blue,grey eyes.I hear someone clear their throat. Caleb stands there awkwardly. I feel my cheeks warm up and I see Four's cheeks redden too.

He sets me down and I immediately miss touch. It set me on fire.

We walk into the dining room and we are greeted by several pairs of eyes.I take a seat in-between Caleb and Four. Tori and Bud are across from me.

"Oh, Tris and Caleb, I forgot to tell you guys. All these teens here live here because of some problems they have. Guys, these two here, are my niece and nephew, Tris and Caleb. Tris and Caleb this is Christina, Marlene,Shauna, Lynn, Will, Uriah, Zeke, and Four." Tori says. Christina has dark skin, short brown hair, and pretty brown eyes. Marlene has tan skin, long, brown, wavy hair, and light brown eyes. Shauna has light skin, straight elbow-length hair, and brown eyes. Lynn has light skin, half of her black hair shaved with some faint , red highlights, and brown eyes. Will has pale skin, green eyes that are brighter than Caleb's, blonde,and shaggy hair that touches his ears. Uriah and Zeke have bronze skin, chocolate brown eyes, curly, short ear- length hair and goofy grins. Four has a slight tan, not too muscular, brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hi" I say. They smile at me.

"Hello Tris and Caleb. Welcome to our one-of-a-kind crazy family!" Uriah and Zeke say in unison.

"Hi so what made you guys come live with Tori? Sorry if I'm nosy but I need to make sure I get to know EVERY SINGLE DETAIL about you guys." Christina smiles.I look over to Caleb. He gives me a _I got this _ look.

"Well you see umm Christina? We came to Tori for… because…" Caleb explains trying to find an excuse.

"We came here because of family problems" I say saving Christina can say anything else Tori walks in. THANK GOD!

"Spaghetti is ready!"

"Really I can actually eat?!" I ask. Everybody except Caleb looks at me like I'm growing a third eye on my forehead.

I give Tori and Caleb a _HELP ME _look.

"Tris may I speak to you… alone?" Tori asks me. I follow her.

"Do you think.. maybe we should tell them? I mean these kids came to me for a reason you know, they won't pity or judge you"

I sigh. "Fine but they cannot talk about it at school. And they have to tell me THEIR problems or reasons" I say

"Ok, but you will like these kids they're sweet. They're gonna be like brothers and sisters to you" she walk back to the dining table.

"Umm sorry for uh acting that way I-" I'm cut of by Lynn.

"Yeah what was that?" she asks.

"Umm you see I, no we ran away from our p-parents b-because…they were… they treated me like dirt. Everything I did disappointed them, disgusted them and Caleb was a miracle, king to them. Then Caleb got tired of them and we ran away. The things they did to me were horrible. I slept in a closet, I ate leftovers. Caleb would sneak in some food for me. My presents were cheap, beat-up old dolls and used journals. I had to work to earn money and buy clothes for myself. I-" I stopped I couldn't take it any more.

"Um I-I'll eat later" I bolted up the stairs and into my room. I locked the door and plugged my headphones on to Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani. It's my favorite song. I listen to it to cheer me up. It was my favorite song cause you know my family was rich but they still made me dress in tattered jeans and a faded T-shirt. So mostly I always wanted to become wasn't long until I started to sing out loud.

_If I was a rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na _

_See I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl_

_No man can test me,impress me _

_My cash flow would never ever end_

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world_

_If I was a wealthy girl_

_Think what that money could bring _

_I'd buy everything_

_Clean out Vivienne Westwood in my _

_Galliano gown_

_No wouldn't just have one hood_

_A Hollywood mansion if I could_

_Please book me first-class to my fancy house_

_in London town_

_All the riches baby won't mean anything_

_All the riches baby won't bring what your love can bring_

_All the riches baby won't mean anything_

_Don't need no other baby_

_Your lovin' is better than gold_

_And I know,If I was a rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_See I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl_

_No man can test me,impress me _

_My cash flow would never ever end_

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world_

_If I was a wealthy girl_

_I'd get me four Harajuku girls too (uh huh)_

_Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue_

_I'd dress them wicked I'd give them names (yeah)_

_Love,Angel, Music, baby hurry up and come and save me_

_All the riches baby won't mean anything_

_All the riches baby won't bring what your love can bring_

_All the riches baby won't mean anything_

_Don't need no other baby_

_Your lovin' is better than gold_

_Come together all over the world from the hoods of Japan _

_Harajuku Girls What it's all love what give it up_

_What shouldn't matter What shouldn't matter What shouldn't matter What shouldn't matter_

_what Come together all over the world from the hoods of Japan _

_Harajuku Girls What it's all love what give it up_

_What shouldn't matter What shouldn't matter What shouldn't matter What shouldn't matter_

_What happened to my life turned upside down chicks dat blew your mind ding_

_it's the second round , original track and ting mmm you know you can't buy these things no_

_see Stefani in the L.A.M.B I rock the Fetish people you know who I am_

_yes ma'am we got the style thats wicked hope you can all keep up_

_we climbed all the way from the bottom to the top now we ain'y getting' nothing' but love_

I was about to sing more until I hear an applause and whistles. I turn around and see Tori, Caleb,Four, Christina, Marlene,Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, Zeke, and Will. Tori is holding a key and is smirking. . ! I feel myself blushing.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! You sang better than Gwen Stefani!" Christina shouts.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Will you guys get out of my room I 'll talk to you guys tomorrow!" I say while shoving them out of my room. I close my door and turn around to see Four smirking.

**Hope you guys liked it! AND sorry if there were mistakes and my other story will be updated tomorrow so those of you who read I Forgive You don't worry I just have to make sure its chapter-reading worthy so hoped you liked this chapter and you get to read chapter 5 of I Forgive You tomorrow! (: **


	3. Peter's Problem

**Hey guys this will be the last update until Sunday and I am going to update I Forgive You right after this or later depends if my 6th grade class in California Facetimes me. Its been a while since I've seen them so don't get mad if i don't update my other story.**

**Four's POV**

"Yes ma'm we got the style thats wicked, hope you can all keep up, we climbed all the way from the bottom to the top now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love-" Tris is cut off by the applause and catcalls from my friends.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! You sang better than Gwen Stefani!" Christina exclaims.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Will you guys get out of my room I'll talk to you tomorrow!" She shouts while shoving them out of her room. I creep up behind her. She turns around and sees me. I smirk.

"You have a nice voice" I say. _Really Tobias? Just ask her!_

"Umm thanks"

"So I-I just wanted to ask you if you….. want me and my friends to show you and your brother around the school tomorrow?" I stutter. _UGH thats not what I wanted to ask you. Stupid brain… and mouth._

"Yeah sure, that would be nice. So can you go I wanna get ready for bed.." she says while pointing at the door.

"Yeah uh sorry. Well goodnight"

"Goodnight to you too"

I walk to my room on the fifth floor. I keep having these… feelings for her, especially after what happened at dinner. But she is just one of those girls, who only care for attention and popularity. But still… I shake my head. Then why did I ask her then and what did I want to ask her? Whatever. I open my bedroom door and brush my teeth. I get into bed. Those blue grey eyes occupy my thoughts as I slowly drift to sleep.

TIME LAPSE TO SCHOOL AT THE PARKING LOT

I arrive at school in my black Lamborghini and wait for the others. Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Marlene all get out of Zeke's red pick up truck. Now we wait for Lynn, Caleb and Tris. Five minutes later a black Ferrari parks next to my Lamborghini. Tris, Lynn and Caleb get out. Tris is wearing skinny jeans, white tank top and combat boots.

"Nice car" I say. Tris mumbles a thank you and we walk to the office.

Tris's POV

Since Aunt Tori works at school and owns a BBQ Griil and Bar, she got me and Caleb jobs with the gang and got our schedules ahead of time.

Tris Prior

Faction: Dauntless

Locker: 460

1st- advanced calculus

2nd- advanced english

3rd-gym

Lunch

4th-music

5th-art

Free

The girls show me to my locker while the boys show Caleb around. We meet up at first period. _Surprisingly _ we all have the same first period. Time flies by and before I know it, it's already time for lunch. I grab a cheese burger with fries, a piece of cake and Dr Pepper. I sit with Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Will, Lynn, Caleb and Four. I sit in-between Caleb and Lynn. Christina across from me. We talk about the most random things and I decide to throw my food away. Then someone grabs my wrist.

"Ahh let go of me!" I try but fail.

"Don't talk to me like that!" the boy says. He has brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Let go of her Peter!" Four growls. Peter smiles innocently and releases.

"Whatever! Who would want a stiff" he snarls and stalks away. From that moment, I knew he would cause trouble for me in the future. But just one question, what is Peter's problem?

**Sorry Short chapter but don't worry once i get more ideas from my trip I 'll make the chapters interesting and longer. Hope you enjoyed! Even though it was boring (: Oh one more thing can u guys pm me or review for ideas cz i'm getting writers block. Thank u for ur help! ;)**


	4. Oops, Sorry

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE DELAY! So Just a few things before we start, first, can you guys PM me or review suggestions on what I should do in Free and I Forgive You please? I'm getting writers block. And I making a new story called She's All, review if you have watched that movie(: And for the suggestions, I will try to use them all and if i can't i can make them fit into one of my plots of She's All That. So remember suggestions for Free and I Forgive You! And thank you to….**

**Ally646 **

**Angelo di Luce**

**Divergent301**

**Divergentdistricts**

**Fictional relationships**

**Fluffy cow girl**

**Jackandkimluver**

**livermore12**

**Livy2019**

**Neongreen71114**

**Rubie blakie**

**SarahBearisbae**

**alexfordgould**

**anyaansolomon97**

**devilspawnINTHEHOUSE**

**hinata7346**

**hockeycrazy7**

**icegirl100**

**jd61212**

**prettylittledivergent15**

**sacco**

**yesfangirlingismylife**

…**.For Following**

**And to….**

**4-feargodalone-6**

**Ally646**

**Angelo de Luce**

**Livy2019**

**Megan Mellark4427**

**Neongreen71114**

**Newfangirl**

** .Prior**

**ThatTOBIASlover**

**V2H0A6Missy**

**alexfordgould**

**anyaandsolomon97**

**icegirl100**

**poseidon's hufflepuff daughter**

…**.For putting Free on there favorites list**

**AND**

**poseidon's hufflepuff daughter**

**ThatTOBIASlover**

**Livy2019**

**wowihadtogosorry**

**anyaandsolomon97**

**mockingjay35**

**Divergentdistricts**

**yesfangirlingismylife**

**Angelo de Luce**

**Pablo98**

**Ally646**

**Guests  
**

**and**

**c**

**for reviewing**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Four's POV**

I watch Tris throw away her lunch. When she turns around Peter grabs her wrist. My eyes widen and I run towards Tris and Peter.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Peter said. That sick minded little…..

"Let go of her Peter!" Peter reluctantly lets go of Tris' wrist. I notice he left a bruise on her .

"Whatever! Who would want a _stiff" _he snarls. Stiff? Tris looks at me with those beautiful eyes. No Tobias, you can't like her! She'll get hurt if she is with me. Marcus will find ways to hurt me, by killing Tris if he finds out I've fallen for her. But that means _I _have to hurt _her. Tris. To protect her. Just protect her!_

"Thanks Four" she says giving me a small smile.

"Just be careful alright Tris?" I say harsher than I intended to. Her smile fades.

"Geez I was just saying thanks. If there is ever a next time which, I doubt it, I won't say thanks" she snaps back. I immediately regret what I said. "Jerk" she says while pushing past me. Stupid, stupid, stupid, now she hates me. I go back to the lunch table and sit by Zeke.

"Dude what happened? Did you guys make out?" he says while wiggling his eyebrows. I told him about my little crush during math.

"No, I totally screwed our friendship. So I don't think there will EVER be an US" I say.

"What the fluff did you do this time!"**( i don't really imagine Zeke with that attitude that drops the f bomb all the time) **I explain the scene with Tris and Peter, and after Peter left. Once I'm done he slaps me.

"What was that for! You're acting like Christina!"

"You are a complete idiot. Even though you're trying to protect her from you know who, you did't have to hurt her like that! Even though you could be risking Tris' life, you can still give love a chance. We will all be here to help you. Including Caleb even though he's wimpy" he says.

" I did not understand a single word you said, but I think you just told me to give love a try, even though she could die, and if Marcus ever comes back you and the rest of our friends will help me? Or did you mean something else?"

"No the first suggestion was right" I nod.

"Thanks Zeke, for once you're a good friend" I say, smirking.

He puts his hand over his heart "Hurtful"(Anybody remember Woody from Suite Life On Deck Zack and Cody) We laugh and make our way to music. When we get there we sit in the corner with our friends. Tris comes in and sits by the girls and Caleb sits with us.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Caleb" Will says. Will and Uriah talk with Caleb while Zeke makes plans for a romantic date with Shauna. So I get up and make my way to Tris. I want to apologize to her.

"Umm I-I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, I was an ass and I-" I'm cut off by Tris.

"You're forgiven, just make sure not to act like a jerk next time I say thanks, ok?" she smiles.

"Thanks Tris" I run up and hug her. Once I realized what I did I release her. I'm pretty sure my face is as red as a tomato and so is Tris. The WHOLE class stops what they're doing and stare at us. Nita glares at Tris while multiple guys glare at me.(i'm making Nita bad cz Lauren wasn't mean in Divergent so i don't hate her but I hate Nita cz she sorta caused Uriah's death so yeah i'm just clarifying) Then Tori walks in. THANK YOU TORI! We start class and Tori gives us a project due by next Friday. She chose people of her choice to be in a group/band thing because our project is to sing in front of the class. And I'm grouped with Zeke, Will, Uriah,Caleb,Tris, Christina,Shauna,Marlene, and Lynn. This is going to be fun.

TO BE CONTINUED….

SORRY GUYS it's a short chapter as i said before i need ideas on what i'm going to do in this story and I Forgive You so sorry! Please give me ideas and I'll update tomorrow! Thank you guys you're all the best!

Oh and i love TFIOS just mentioning because yesfangirlingismylife mentioned reading my grocery list(:


	5. Crazy Girls and Projects

**Hey guys! i meant to update yesterday but i was busy sorry! And i know i apologize for like everything but still… Anyways lets get on with the story!**

**Shout out to Red Grace Prior , sorry in my list that i published on my 4th chapter my computer cut you name off and made it look like .Prior so I'm especially sorry about that! And that i couldn't put the three periods in your name cz my computer cuts that off too so sorry once again!  
**

**TRIS' POV**

For the past 20 minutes, Uriah has been talking non-stop "K guys, what song should we do? Who will be singing?Who is gonna be back up singers?What instruments are we gonna play? Who will be-" Uriah is cut off by Marlene shouting " WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR FIVE MINUTES?!" He leans in to Marlene's ear with a smirk and whispers "Only if you, me, some of Tori's dauntless cake, tonight and then I will keep my mouth shut for the whole week" She gives him an are-you-serious-look and he nods. We all laugh. We continue arguing on what song we should sing. So I zone out and think about Four. Sure he's dreamy, kind and caring but he has these mood swings like all the time. Whatever, he intrigues me and I want to figure him out. I think I might be falling for him. But its too soon. Plus I have school and I want to try out for cheer and track. But still…..

Finally someone finds a song that we are all comfortable to sing.

"IDEA! How about we sing Radioactive or Secrets? I mean they're not about love or heart break its about mum I don't know what they're about but they're good songs!" Christina suggests. We all agree on Secrets by One Republic. "Who is gonna sing?" Uriah asks. They all turn towards Four. His eyes widen. "Hey how 'bout Tris she's good too!" They all nod. "Yeah we heard you sing Rich Girl, can you sing a line from Demons?" I blush but nod anyway, I don't have the energy to protest.

"When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold, when your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the bloods run stale" I stop and look at the gang who are all quiet. "Was I that bad? I mean I have been working on how to control my voice while singing Demons cause you know its by a guy and-" I'm cut off by Uriah. " Shut up and no it wasn't bad it was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G, WHICH SPELLS AMAZING! AND YEAH SURPRISINGLY I KNOW HOW TO SPELL…. AND READ" We all laugh at him.

"Ok, but who is gonna sing the next song cause Tori told me that she was gonna make it a battle of the bands kinda thing so?" The group's eyes fall on Four. "Four should sing the next song and it should be How To Save A Life by the Fray!" Christina squeals. We all agree and would practice at the house after school. The bell rings and I head to art class.

Tori gives us a an art project due next Friday. She said we can do anything as long as its art. So I decide to draw a two siblings, Caleb and I, at the beach watching the sky turn into a color like no other. Orange and pink with sun behind the small waves rolling on to shore. When Caleb and I turned fourteen, Caleb secretly took me out of the house for the first time and took me to the beach. I remember the sunset and the waves rolling on to shore. It was beautiful. And it was my first time seeing the outside world. Natalie and Andrew made me stay home and educate myself with some of Caleb's help. And Caleb bought clothes for me when I sent him a list of things I needed since I wasn't allowed to go outside. I was like Rapunzel, trapped in what was supposed to be a home, except I had no prince to save me, no one cared about me except for Tori and Caleb. I would be lonely in this world, no body would want a broken and ugly girl, I mean I'm not pretty, popular, and I don't have a child hood like everybody else. I'm broken except I don't show it. I learned to control my fear and sadness. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Four leans in and examines my portrait.

"Wow, it's beautiful, what does it mean?"

I look at him depending whether or not to trust him. Well he knows half of my past and he saved me today so I guess I could tell him. "It's a picture of the first time I've seen the sunset"

"Who's those two in the picture?"

"It's me and Caleb on our fourteenth birthday"

"I like it. You're really something Tris" He says. Once he realizes what he said, he blushes. And I feel my cheeks redden.

"Thanks. You're different from most guys too" I say and the bell rings. I gather my stuff and turn around to see Nita.

"Well if it isn't the stiff!" she sneers.

"Well if it isn't the slut queen" I counter back. She scowls.

"Look, if you leave Four alone, then I will stop bothering you. Deal?"

I scoff "Look, I don't know what the big problem is, but I'd rather be bullied my entire life, than lose one of my friends"

She scoffs "As if he thinks of you as a friend" and with that she struts away. I shake my head and walk out the door. I grab my Iphone and red beats that Tori got as a congrats-you-don't-have-to-live-in-hell surprise gift. I blast on Around the World by Daft Punk. As I'm walking I feel someone pull on my beats. So I turned around and said "WHAT!?"

And I see Uriah hiding behind Marlene as the others flinch.

"Oh um sorry guys I didn't know it was you guys" I say flashing a small smile.

"What song were you listening to? I mean we were shouting your name in you ear until Uriah here pulled on you headphones" Lynn says while snickering at Uriah who is still shaking.

"Oh I was listening to Daft Punk" The boys' and Lynn's jaws drop as the girls look confused except for Caleb. He has known for the past year that I like to listen to Daft Punk and Dead Mau 5.

"Who the heck is that?"

"He makes those songs with no lyrics you know like the songs they play at Zeke and Uriah's parties" **( I do not know what they call those kind of songs but i think house music? *shrugs shoulders*)**

"OHHH"

"K lets go shall we" Will bows and points to our cars. We walk towards our cars and drive home. Tori greets us in the living room.

"Hey guys, all of you start tomorrow after school at my Bar and Grill, I'll tell you your positions at dinner ok?" We all nod. I head to my room. Caleb is a floor below me while the gang is a floor above me. I text my brother and the gang to go to the last room on my floor. I made it into a music room which is perfect since we have a music project/band.

I get ready by putting on some blue skinny jeans, a tight marvel superman T- shirt, which is stretchy and long enough to go past my butt, I put my hair into a pony tail with some loose stands of hair in my face, and finally put on my black converse. I go into my music room and plop on to the blue beanie bag. The gang comes into my room along with my brother. We sit in a circle and decide that I'm lead role, Four is playing the violin, Uriah and Zeke are drums, Will and Caleb are playing back up violin, while the girls either dance or are back up singers. We get into our places and…

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**So i hope this made up for my lack of updating (: but i hope you enjoyed! And sorry if this chapter wasn't enough fourtris but hey at least I put some Fourtris**


	6. Songs and Heartbreak

**FINALLY AN UPDATE!(:**

**Tris' POV **

We spend the next two hours tuning the instruments and rehearsing the lyrics. The boys go to bed but the girls stay with me in my room and we just.. pig out. We watch Mean Girls one and two, then we watch two seasons of Pretty Little Liars.

"So Tris, is there anybody who has caught your attention?" Chris asks.

"No" I lie. She stares at me for a minute "Liar, c'mon tell us!" I turn my attention to the gummy worms. All the girls crowd me. "Tell us!" I shake my head. Shauna takes the bag of gummy worms out of my hands. "Hey! Give me them!"

"No, tell us who you like!" Marlene shouts. I sigh, knowing that I won't win. "I like … Four" Lynn chokes on her food and the rest of the girls squeal. "You two would be SO cute together!" Marlene gushes. "Yeah but .. he would never like a girl who is depressed and broken. Plus I'm not even pretty" I sigh. Chris lets out a frustrated sigh. Lynn rolls her eyes, Marlene and Shauna look at me in disbelief. "What you guys know its true" The girls stand there muttering things. Lynn looks at me and says "Four won't care if your broken, everyone who lives here besides Tori and Bud are broken, thats why we live here. And you don't know that guys at school practically drool when they see you!" I shake my head.

"We should get to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning" They hurry up the stairs after I turn off all the lights, and replay what just happened.

TIME LAPSE

I come out of the bathroom and throw on some super skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black jacket which has super long sleeves that go past my fingertips, and my black converse. I straightened my hair and apply black eyeliner and mascara. I slip my phone into my pocket along with some headphones. I run downstairs and grab an apple.

"BYE GUYS SEE YA AT SCHOOL!" And with that I race to my black Lamborghini. In less than five minutes I'm waiting in the school's parking lot, for the gang to catch up. Zeke, Uriah, Lynn and Four arrive and after that, Chris, Shauna, and Marlene come. Will and Caleb are last. We laugh at Will, whose face is a light shade of red from running across the parking lot.

"Lets go guys!" Caleb says, running through the halls to his first class. We stay behind and talk while walking to our lockers. Four comes up to me. "Hey Tris, so what song are you gonna sing in class?" I look at him. Huh? What song?

"What ?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't there. Ok so, after you left, Tori said that we have to sing a song with an instrument as a grade for the semester" He explains,

"Oh. Well I'm not sure, I have to think about it" Suddenly a girl bumps into Four.

"Oh I'm so sorry" The girl has curly red hair, green eyes, and well… everything that I don't have.. and she's taller, at least a foot taller! She looks at Four and has a mischievous glint in her eyes. She shoots him a flirty smile.

"H-hi I-I'm C-Carly" She or Carly says.

"I didn't ask" Four says coldly. Her smile falters. "O-Oh W-Well I-I thought you wanted to know" Four stops and looks at her. "Why would I want to know!" The girl mutters " Playing hard to get huh, well it won't be that long until you come to me" she huffs and struts away. Okay, that was.. eventful. I make my way to calculus and get ready for the day.

FOUR'S POV

School goes by as a blur. Lunch is over and I walk aimlessly through the halls to look for Uriah and Zeke. I find them and Uriah looks at me. 'Dude, I git some serious news," I look at him nodding to let him continue. "Last night I forgot my sweater in Tris' music room and as I pass Tris' room, uh…umm I heard her say she likes someone. And I didn't hear Four or Tobias. But I'm not sure cause it was muffled. I could be wrong, but huh yeah.." he trails off. I stand there shocked and … rejected. Of course she wouldn't like me, to her I'm just like a brother to her. I sigh.

'Hey but we could make her jealous" Zeke suggests. We all nod and we spot Taylor. She always stays out of trouble and drama, she has dark brown, curly hair, and brown eyes.

I sigh "Fine" I walk up to her. "Hey Taylor, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" I try not to sound bored or irritated. This isn't Tris. I just wanna hug and kiss Tris, not Taylor. But I needc to get over Tris and at least try to make her jealous. Taylor's eyes light up. "Yes! I would love to!" She holds on to my hand and drags me to music. Once we get there Taylor tugs on my shirt. I turn around and I feel her lips on mine. It takes all my strength not to push her off of me.

TRIS' POV

_Four and Taylor?! KISSING! _I felt a pain in my chest. Of course. I'm gonna end up lonely and become a cat lady! Or I could get hit by a truck. You know that sounds really nice right now because that kind of pain is nothing compared to the pain that Four caused me. But I should've seen that coming. I was so stupid hugging him the other day! The girls comfort me. We walk into music and we start with the singing.

"Ok, good morning class! Lets start our singing tests things with… Four"

Four walks on stage and grabs the guitar. He starts singing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with herself_

_he was always thereto to help her she always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner_

_in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_and she will be loved_

_and she will be loved_

He sings the rest of the song and some guys comes next. What song should I sing?… AHA The Lonely by Christina Perri. Numerous students go up including the whole gang. After Caleb is done, its my turn. I walk up and sit on the bench of the piano.

"I will be singing The Lonely by Christina Perri" Peter calls out "Aww are you lonely stiff?" No. Because it describes me perfectly. But I ignore him and my fingers dance on the keys before I start.

_Two AM _

_Where do I begin_

_crying off my face again_

_the silent sound of loneliness_

_wants to follow me to bed_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm a shell of a girl that I used to know well_

_dancing slowly in an empty room_

_can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_let you go and let the lonely in_

_to take my heart again_

_too afraid to go inside_

_for the pain of one more loveless night_

_for the loneliness will stay with me_

_and hold me till I fall asleep_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm a shell of a girl that I used to know well_

_dancing slowly in an empty room_

_can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_let you go and let the lonely in_

_to take my heart again_

_broken pieces of a barely breathing story_

_where there once was love_

_now there's only me_

_and the lonely_

_dancing slowly in an empty room_

_can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a lovely lullaby_

_let you go and let the lonely in_

_to take my heart again_

I finish and turn to face the class. They stand up, applauding and whistling. I blush, but still smile. Then I hear a laugh- wait no I hear laughter. I follow the sound until I see Nita, Taylor and.. Four, laughing and pointing. Everyone in the class room stare. I feel my eyes sting. And my heart break into a million pieces. Tori sends them to the principal while I turn and run out of the class room. I hear footsteps behind me. Its the gang. "Tris, its alright. Your voice was beautiful. Those dipshits were jealous" Chris rubs my back.

"I don't get it. Why did Four laugh? Whats his fucking problem?" Lynn asks. Everybody shrugs. "Four was supposed to make Tris jealous, not make her feel like shit!" Uriah blurts out. Wait. WHAT? We all turn to him. His eyes widen.

"Umm, Four sorta likes Tris but she likes someone else so he went out withTaylor to make you jealous" He explains.

"Well he should've asked me! But no! He just goes around picks a random girl, asks her out just to make me jealous or get over me, then laughs at me? He is such a pansycake that son of a-" I'm cut off by faint laughter. The gang hears it too, because we hide behind the corner and wait.

"You should've seen Tris' face *laugh* She's pathetic. She's lonely and an awful singer" I recognize that voice. Taylor.

"Haha I know right?" Nita.

"You're right she's pathetic" This one pains me the most. Four. That dipshit. I walk silently behind them and say in the most fake and girliest voice I have" I know right. But what are you gonna do when she likes, you know, finds out?" I say with a gum in my mouth, acting like those girls from New Jersey. They turn and their eyes widen. I smile. The girls run away leaving Four alone. The gang comes up behind me and we cross our arms over our chests.

"So, dipshit? You got anything to say?" His eyes widen.

"Tris! I-I-I can explain! I -"

"You can explain when we literally kick you out of our group!" Zeke shouts. Caleb, Will and Uriah nod.

"You know Four, I thought you were different from most guys, and I stupidly fell for you. Now I feel.. disgusted. I could've forgiven you many times. But this" I shake my head "This is unforgivable" I walk away. My friends don't follow, which is smart cause I really need to cool off.

So how'd you guys like it? Please review, favorite and follow!


	7. New Jobs and Questions

**Hey guys! I know lots of you guys were mad at the whole Fourtris thing but don't worry! (: I got some good AND bad things planned for the next chapters *smiles evily* But thanks for all the reviews they always make me smile (:**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT BECAUSE I HAVE POOR GRAMMAR SKILLS (:**

**Four's POV**

My heart shatters into a million pieces. She.. was starting to like me. But now she feels disgusted. And its all my walks away and I'm leaving me alone.. with Zeke, Uriah, Will, Caleb, Chris, Mar, Shauna, and Lynn. Uh oh, this is bad.

"Guys let me explain before you kick my ass!" I beg. They murmur things for a bit until Caleb speaks. " Fine. But you only have.." he looks at his watch " Precisely five minutes"

"Thank you! Well when I found out that Tris supposedly didn't have feelings for me, I was hurt so I just wanted to make her feel the pain. But I guess I crossed the line when I pretended to laugh and be friends with Nita, Taylor and all their bitchy friends. I just.. I don't know I'm sorry!" I sigh. Uriah looks at me. "We are your friends and hopefully Tris will trust you again but you fucked up BIG time" Seriously? "Gee thanks ,Uriah" I say sarcastically. " Your welcome!" Uriah gives me a toothy smile.

"But seriously. We are not the ones you should be apologizing to" Will points out. I nod. Just as I'm about to leave Caleb calls. "Four, just… don't hurt her.. this time ok? She's been through lots of serious shit" I nod "I promise not to hurt her this time" Now.. Where would Tris go to?… Maybe I could check the art room.. I race through the halls, turning and turning until I reach the end of one of the halls. And I hear a sob. **Tris.** I knock on the door. " Tris, please open up the door. Please listen to me! I'm sorry. I was just hurt because.. Uriah told me you didn't like me" I murmur the last part. I hear some movements inside. The door opens up to Tris. She has some paint smeared on her face and clothes. Her eyes are red and puffy. I feel a pain in my chest. I hurt her.

"Wait.. you like me? Is this some kind of joke?" She says while searching for any trace of humor in my face. "What? No! I like you but Uriah told me that you didn't like me!" I sigh and rub my neck. "All I'm saying is that I'm sorry. And if we can still be friends?" She looks at me and her eyes soften. ".. Apology accepted. And umm ahh, Uriah, umm… is a bad spy.." She laughs lightly. "What do you mean?" She looks into my eyes. "I mean that… I liked or still like you…" She whispers. Tris looks away, flustered. She's adorable. I gently grab her chin and tilt her head to look at me. I wipe the paint away on her face with my thumb. I look at her stormy, blue/grey eyes and easily get lost in them. My body reacts before my brain and I kiss her. She tenses for a moment, then melts into the kiss. Miranda Cosgrove wasn't kidding when she said 'sparks fly when I'm kissing you'. Wow I never thought I would say that. We pull away and just stare at each other, like we're in our own little world. I hear someone clear their throat. Tris and I turn around, we are greeted by the gang. The girls squeal, Lynn smirks and says "I told you guys! Ha! Beat that bitches!", Zeke, Uriah, and Will pat me on the back. Caleb walks over to me. "Listen Four, your a good guy and umm like I said, if you want to be with her, you have to remember, she is strong, brave, selfless but she is also fragile" I nod "Thanks Caleb, I won't forget" And with that we all head for work. On our way there, I wonder, are Tris and I a thing?

TIME LAPSE!

**TRIS' POV**

We all head towards Tori's Bar & Grill. Before I get out of the car, the girls help me clean up. We race to the front of the bar. Tori greets us by the door, "Hey guys! So Caleb and Tris, what jobs would you like, waitress/waiter, hostess/host, or be the entertainment?" She asks. Caleb speaks before me " I would like to work as a …. host" Tori gives him directions on what to do and then turns to me. "Tris, What would you like?" "Umm I would.. can I do part time entertainment and waitress?" Tori nods. We head inside and I am blown away by the interior decorations. The walls are black, tables are black, pretty much everything is black. There are lounges with tables, booths, couches and coffee tables. Some of the walls have built-in fish tanks filled with bizarre looking fish. There is a mini bar that separates the lounge and the booths and tables. Behind the mini bar, there is a stage with band equipment.

"This place is so cool" Caleb blurts out. I nod without thinking. Tori turns to Caleb and me. "Here are your uniforms. Your shift ends at 5:30. Have fun!" I walk to the employee room and find the lockers. I throw on the uniform which is black shorts, black shirt that says TORI'S BAR & GRILL in white and an employee apron. I tie my hair into a messy bun and follow Shauna as she teaches me about being a waitress. I learn quickly and treat the customers. As I am behind the counter looking for some cups, someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and I am surprised to see Four.

"So umm Tris.. I uh was wondering… are we … a thing?

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Sorry for the short chapter but PLEASE READ THE BELOW!**

**Here is the question. Do you want Four and Tris a thing NOW OR wait a couple more chapters? Its up to you guys please review or PM me your answer! I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time. Have a great day/ evening. (:**


	8. Secrets

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. Anyways here is a new chapter! And thank you for the 50 reviews, 30 favs, and the 41 followers I know it's not much to other authors but it's a lot to me so thank you so much!

TRIS' POV

"So umm Tris..I was wondering...are we a ..thing?" I think for a minute.

"I would love to but you broke my trust and I'm not so sure I'm ready for a relationship. So umm if you want to wait for me o-or you don't have to... I just umm..." My face is as red as a tomato. He chuckles.

"Tris, I am going to wait for you. I mean your beautiful, strong, selfless, brave and intelligent. When I first met you I knew you were different... Your one of a kind." I blush even more.

"I'll make sure to call you when I'm ready but for now, let's just be friends." He nods.

"Thanks Four." I give him a small kiss. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish. He snaps out of his trance and blushes. "Um uh ok so I'll be waiting." I nod and smile. He trips on his shoe laces and gets up. He brushes off invisible dust and scratches his neck.

"I'm ok." I laugh. He's so cute.

~Music Class the Next Day~

Today is the day I have to sing Secrets. It's kinda perfect, I mean I have secrets only Caleb and one of his friends know. It started at the seventh grade science convention, I was with Caleb and his geeky friends looking at the different serums and simulation thingys. A guy out of no where grabs me by the waist and led me to the storage room. And guess what he did? He raped me. Caleb and one of his friends found me. I still have nightmares about it, the blood curdling screams, his weird piercings and the evil glint in his eyes. And since my parents had me home schooled during elementary, they made me go to middle school so I would see him. I shudder.

"You ready?" Caleb asks. I nod. We get up on stage and the boys start playing the notes.

"I need another story, something to get off my chest, my life is kinda boring, need something that I can confess, till all my sleeves are stained red from all the truth that I've said, come by it honestly I swear thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink so tell me what you want to hear, something that will light those ears, I'm sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away, this time don't need another perfect line, don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away, my God, amazing how we got this far, it's like we chasing all those cars, driving shiny big black cars, and everyday I see the news all the problems that could solve and when a situation rises, just write it into an album and send it straight to gold but I don't really like my flow, no, so tell me what you want to hear, something that will light those ears, I'm sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away, this time don't need another perfect line, don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away, oh got no reason, got no shame, got no family I can blame just don't let me disappear I'ma tell you everything tell me what you want to hear, something that will light those ears, I'm sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away, this time don't need another perfect line, don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away, so tell me what you want to hear, something that will light those ears, I'm sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away this time don't need another perfect line, don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away, all my secrets away, all my secrets away"

I face the class. They give us a standing ovation. The girls squeal, Lynn and I high five and the guys do an awkward man hug. Just two more weeks of this sing off and we're done!

"Hey Tris! We're gonna go to the mall! C'mon let's go." Chris drags me to Uriah's SUV. Ugh this is gonna be a long day.

Sorry for the short chapter! I promise that the next chapter will be longer I was kinda in a rush since my sister has been complaining to use my iMac so sorry! ): anyways please review, favorite and follow!


	9. Missing Children

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while.**

** Plus, I'm being eaten alive by mosquitoes in Texas! And I'm a magnet to blood sucking bugs!**

**Also please check out my new story Lost and should I continue that story?**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Tris' POV**

When we arrive at the mall, Christina and Will run to Forever 21. Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, and Marlene head to the food court, Four, Caleb, Lynn and I walk aimlessly around the mall.

My mind wonders to Four. Ugh! Why did I tell him to wait for me? We'll at least he's _waiting_ for you Tris! But when his lips met mine... It was... Amazing. It was.. Indescribable. As we are passing the tattoo parlor when I see it. A sign that says-

MISSING CHILDREN

BEATRICE AND CALEB PRIOR

BEATRICE PRIOR: AGE 16, BLONDE HAIR, BLUE EYES

-A Pic of Her-

CALEB PRIOR: AGE 17, BROWN HAIR, GREEN EYES

-A Pic of Him-

IF FOUND PLEASE CONTACT

PLEASE FIND THESE CHILDREN!

"Caleb! Look." I yank the paper off the window and shove it into his hands. He reads it and his eyes widen.

"Oh God. What are we going to do!?" I pace around Lynn and Four.

"Whats wrong?" Four asks. Caleb hands him the paper. Four's eyes widen.

"Oh for God's sake! What the hell is going on!?" Lynn asks.

"This. This is going on." Four says and gives her the paper. Lynn mumbles as she reads.

"Shit. What are we going to do?"

_"We?"_ I ask.

"Yeah. WE. W-E, WE! We're in this together." Lynn says. Four nods.

I sigh. "Ok. Now let's go find the others." We run all over the mall until we see Uriah shoving a hamburger down his throat.

"Uri! Where is every body?" I ask. He points to Forever 21. I grab Uriah's arm and drag him to Forever 21.

"Guys! We have to go home NOW!"

"Why? We just got here." Christina whines.

"We have to go. All questions will be answered later."

I drag them to Uriah's SUV. Uriah drives slowly at first until I start getting annoyed.

"Uriah, can you _please _drive faster?" I ask.

"Ok, ok... So now can you tell us what's happening?"

"Here." I pass the paper to Zeke. Shauna and Marlene read the paper aloud.

"Shit."

"Exactly. We need to talk to Tori and Bud about this."

"Agreed."

The rest of the drive in silence. We finally pull up on Tori's driveway and we run out of the car.

"Tori! Tori! It's an emergency!" I yell. Tori comes running down the stairs with Bud.

"What's wrong?" She asks. I hand her the paper. She and Bud start reading it. Her eyes widen.

"Oh God."

"What are we gonna do Tori?"

"We're gonna have to change your appearance. We could dye Caleb's hair a sandy blonde and Tris, we'll dye your tips pink, purple then blue. It'll look good since your hair ends at your waist... Oh we can get you side swept bangs that end below your lip. Ok, let's go!"

~3 Hours Later~

My hair actually looks nice. So does Caleb's. We exit the salon when we see a crowd in the parking lot. We exchange puzzled glances. We decide to check it out.

"Please! Please help us look for our missing children!" Someone yelled. My head shot up. The person who yelled that, was our _mother. _

_**It's short! I'm sorry but i wanted this chapter to be over. So please check out my story Lost. And please tell me if I should continue. And I will continue What Is Love? So don't worry(: Please review, favorite and follow and check out Lost. **_


	10. Tori

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I was catching up on playing my Pokemon games. And drawing and making perler pokemon designs. **

**Thank you to FanfictionReaderTFIOS for reviewing most of my stories, I know you reviewed What Is Love? Once but I forgot to thank you because I was so caught up in family problems so I'm sorry about that. **

**¡IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

**Why do you guys like all of my stories so much?**

**I still don't understand why so many people like my stories. I feel like I rushed them. And I even feel like I'm at the bottom compared to Just Tutoring, Right? Or My New Life in Portland or The Beginning of the End? because of my poor grammar. Now I really regret not paying attention and falling asleep in grammar. **

**Please tell me, I started to think about editing/deleting all my stories thanks to Udementium (note sarcasm)for telling me that What Is Love? Is rushed and needs improvement and all that stuff. But then lots of people tell me that my stories are amazing or something like that. **

**Also a shout out to anybody who thinks that What Is Love? Is stupid just because Tris knocked on the door to get the job, I. CAN. DO. WHATEVER. I. WANT. ITS. A. STORY!**

**Sorry about that. Whenever I read ****Udementium's review I get so angry I just... Never mind.**

******Just a little thing you should know before you read, the gang is going to include Caleb now because I'm tired of saying 'the gang and Caleb'. **

******Also, I will update Secrets today, later on so don't worry. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Tris' POV**

"Tris! Tris!" Christina whisper shouts.

"Take this!" Christina throws me a pair of dark sunglasses and a white floppy sun hat.

Caleb throws on a pair of sunglasses, similar to mine, and an Angels baseball cap.

"Please! Help me find my boy!" My 'mom' cries.

"A-and our daughter." My 'dad' says.

Oh for God's sake, you just want your son, not your friggin daughter!

My 'parents' turn towards me, so does everybody else.

I feel a blush coming on.

"Did I say that... Out loud?" I ask nervously. Zeke nods, stifling a laugh.

I discreetly give him the finger.

"Sorry, but it's true. You only cry about your boy, Caleb." I say, suddenly feeling confident. I'm actually talking back to them after so long.

"Let's go home now... Melissa." Tori grabs my hand and gestures to the gang and Bud to follow her.

"Tori? Is that you? And Bud?" 'Mom' asks. "What brings you here? Who are all these...children?"

"Yes. These are all.. Bud's cousin's, brother's,sister-in-law's, aunt's grandchildren." Tori says hesitantly.

'Mom' nods, obviously confused. She opens her mouth to say something but Tori cuts her off.

"Well, I better get going. I have work in a couple of minutes. See ya around Natalie!" Tori says as she guides us away from them.

Once we reach the salon, where our cars are parked, Tori heaves a sigh of relief.

"God, that woman is soo infuriating I just want to slit her throat and-" Bud covers Tori's mouth with his hand, while she continues, but it's muffled.

"Let's go home Tori." Bud says as he unlocks his car.

We get in our cars as we drive to the house.

PAGE BREAK

The gang and I are hanging out in my room, watching South Park. Everyone has been quiet since the incident. Even Uri!

As we continue watching South Park, I hear a knock.

"Tris? May I speak with you please?" Tori asks quietly.

I get up and open the door.

Tori gently grabs my hand and guides me to her office.

"So I just wanted to ask you... What exactly did Natalie and Andrew do to you?" She asks as I take a seat on one of her plushy armchairs.

I look down at my lap, unsure whether to tell her or not. I've told the gang bits and pieces of what has happened but not the full story.

"Please Tris. I need to know." She says.

"Well..."

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll probably update tomorrow or later. Please review, favorite and follow!**

**IF YOU SKIPPED THE A/N AT THE TOP, PLEASE READ IT!**


	11. Half of Tris' Background

**Hey guys... Again. Thank you to LoveIsOneCrazyWord, FanfictionreaderTFIOS, Booknerd187, ToriHanson, BeatriceEaton46, maggiescousin and shannon. murray. 9674227 for the reviews. You're all so kind. (:**

**And like ****LoveIsOneCrazyWord said, the stories I listed are more professional when it comes to the chapter's length and grammar. **

******I guess I've been feeling... Depressed and I've always thought poorly about myself and what I do. Like I used to draw a lot and people would love it. But then I thought that I was a bad artist so I stopped drawing. But now I regret quitting because I've lost years of precious time that I could've used to draw and increase my artistic vision instead of focusing on becoming the number 1 Pokémon Master in the games. XD**

******So thank you for helping me. I would've regretted deleting all of my stories. (:**

******And I'm sorry for annoying all of you with so many notices and A/Ns about how I was going to delete my stories and stuff so I'm sorry. **

******I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

******Tris' POV**

"Well... I remember always being left out. On our birthdays, my parents would take Caleb to the zoo, aquarium, beach, amusement parks, etc. While they left me at home alone. Caleb also got new video games while I got hand-me-downs from Caleb.

"I was home schooled until the fifth grade. I've never had friends. I've never been anywhere outside besides school, the beach and a science convention. After the seventh grade, my parents have been calling me worthless, ugly, stupid, whore, you get what I mean." Tori nods.

"My room was this small closet under the stairs. Kinda like Harry Potter except I got pillows and blankets.

"My dinner would be a chicken or two. Caleb would sometimes feed me more while our parents were asleep.

"That's pretty much it." I say, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Tris." Tori says, eyebrows raised. "Anything else?"

I sigh. "Umm.. Well... I-I was raped in the seventh grade at Caleb's science convention." I say quickly, tears blurring my vision.

"Tris," Tori gasps. She immediately runs to my side and embraces me in a bone-crushing hug.

**Sorry for another short chapter. I promised another chapter. I'll edit this one and add the rest of the chapter but for now you have half of Tris' background. **

**Please review, favorite and follow. **


End file.
